The Mystery
by Noble17
Summary: Korra has just turned 18 and is finally home at the South Pole. She is now able to visit a new mysterious, spiritiual world and while trying to master the Avater State she will meet new friends, meet new enemies and reunite with her best old friend. Chapter 1 is up now!


**Hi there, I can't wait for Korra's next season. So I thought I would write a Fanfic about something I came up with. English is not my first language so it this story probably will contain some errors. **

**I want to thank Bobio27 for giving me some feedback while writing this piece. Oh and you know the drill **

**'I don't own anything (I just borrow them) but Nickelodeon does!'**

**Enjoy my very first chapter!**

Korra felt the morning sun on her cheek as she slowly awoke. It wasn't really her thing though; she could lie in her bed for entire days. According to her, 'the morning is evil'. She enjoyed the warmth of the blanket surrounding her body completely. She liked it better than the unpleasant position she learned from Tenzin to meditate.

She thought, that after 'unlocking' the bending of air she, could meditate less but Tenzin told her that it was the other way around. Meditation is a key in the learning process of airbending but it's also needed to perfect it.

As the fog cleared from her waking mind she realized which day it was. Her parents were probably out of bed for some time now making preparations for her birthday. She now finally was 18 winters old, which meant she was an adult now.

Today wasn't about unwrapping gifts she got from friends and family. There was hardly anything to give, here on the South Pole. She didn't need anything either. Instead she would spend her day with her friends and family

"Happy Birthday!"

Her door banged open and there were her parents in the opening. She also was able to spot Bolin, Mako and Tenzin standing behind them. Her mother came rushing over to her bed and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations, my daughter." She heard the voice of her mother, noticing that she was on the brink of tears. She didn't really understand why. She didn't have that soft side of her mother; she was a lot like her father instead.

Korra didn't expect to see her mother handing her a gift. It was a small box and a box like this usually brought jewelry. She wasn't that kind of girl though, her mother knew that right.

When she slowly opened her gift; a smile as bright as the morning sun found, her face. It contained a beautiful necklace. It reminded her a lot of the one Katara was wearing, she had gotten it from her grandmother.

"There aren't many around anymore, but we found one you might like." her dad said standing behind her mother with his hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly. They both waited in expectation of their daughter's reaction.

She got the necklace out of the jewelry box and laid it in her hand to get a better look at it. The blue stone was attached to some thin wiring instead of the usual blue, rather large fabric. She absolutely loved it.

"It's absolutely beautiful, thank you so much."

Now it was her turn to pull her mom into a hug, which her father joined. She was very grateful for having such a nice family it kept her sane, not only now but especially during her early avatar training days. Tenzin was next and to her surprise he didn't only congratulate her but he also handed her a gift.

By the size and shape of it she already knew what it was. She had seen Tenzin's kids use it many times before. She unwrapped the package and she couldn't wait to try her new airglider out. "Thanks, Tenzin. You do have to teach me how to use it, though."

Although Korra now only knew the basics of airbending, didn't mean she could fly with something like that. There was much more to learn and she was eager to do it, relieved that she now could become a fully powered avatar.

The thought of being a half-baked avatar has kept her awake for numerous nights, afraid that she would fail the world. Nightmares, in the middle of the night, waking up in cold sweat, she has been through it all. But the worst is behind her and the now remaining nightmares are filled with other fears.

"It will be my pleasure, Korra." Tenzin told her, and it was true. Korra had tested his nerves more than he dared to admit, but it was an honor for every bender to teach the avatar. Tenzin was the brother of one; so Korra always had a special place in the old airbender's heart.

Now only Mako and Bolin were left in the door opening, as the cold wind invaded her warm room she used her head to signal them in. Mako and Bolin both walked up to here bed carrying a large box. She was stunned at the size of the box, what could that present be.

"We didn't really know what to get you, so we came up with this..." Bolin started off and Mako added "We really hope you like it, Korra. Happy Birthday!"

She opened it and lifted her real present out of it. She was looking at a beautiful saddle for Naga. It was made from black leather and had different markings of all the elements on it. It was a saddle worthy for the avatar; at least that was what Bolin told her.

It took a while before Korra reacted, as she took a while to inspect the expansive leather. She didn't react quickly enough for Mako's liking as he got quiet insecure and would be embarrassed if she didn't like their present. But little did he know she absolutely loved it.

Not only did she love the saddle, but she adored the brother's gesture. After the numerous victories they made in the pro-bending tournament, they have gotten a pretty big sum of money. But Mako wasn't one to spend his money the way he had done for her. Back in the days they were on the street, they just had enough money to buy food and now they had given her this beautiful piece of craftsmanship.

"It is amazing guys!" She said as she looked up to them. She could see that Mako was relieved as he blew out the air he had held in. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek and both blushed slightly. Too the amusement of her parents and her guardian Tenzin.

She looked at all the people standing around here in her room. These were the people that didn't only see her as the avatar, but as Korra. It felt like they were one big, happy family. A group of friends and family, reunited after she had returned just a couple of weeks ago here on the South Pole.

"All right..." her dad interrupted the comfortable silence that was hanging in the air. "Get out of bed, now .Katara has made you breakfast." They left the room and Korra followed after putting on her warm jacket. She decided to skip her morning shower and just celebrate.

She looked up at the sky. The spirits didn't help her birthday out with the weather. Signs of an upcoming storm were already there, and she guesed it would take about 3 more hours before all hell broke loose. Now it was none of her concern.

The entire village congratulated the young avatar as she made her way to Katara's home. When Korra opened the door she was overwhelmed by the sight of all the good looking food that was sitting on the long table.

It didn't take long before Katara came over the Korra. "Korra, congratulations on your 18 birthday." she told her with the calm voice she would never loose in any situation "I made all the things you like."

She gestured to the table full of food, and they all sat down. It didn't take long before Korra had put all the things she loved like waffles and pancakes on her plate. And she attacked.

Mako and Bolin smiled at the sight of her. They still weren't really used to her rather 'famous' morning appetite. Even if she wanted to say something her mouth was always full. "This tastes great, master Katara." Bolin complimented.

"Just Katara will do, young man. I'm glad you like it." Everyone went silent as they enjoyed their morning meal. It didn't take longer than 10 minutes before everyone was finished. Her parents took the plates and cleaned up the kitchen.

"So Korra do you have any plans, today?" Tenzin asked her friendly.

"Yep, I'm going to train with Mako and Bolin, plus I'll take Naga out for a run."

"We have a lot to train if we want to achieve the same level as we did last season." Came Mako's voice from her left side. It was like he could push a button and switch between the friendly Mako and the always so serious team captain.

"I think we only have improved our skills, Mr. Hat Trick!"

Mako smirked at the nickname she only used when pro-bending was involved. He remembered that day well; she came into his and his brother's life and changed it completely just after they realized she was the avatar. He remembered feeling dumb, not realizing that she was the avatar earlier. She told them she could earthbend and that would be strange when she came from the water tribe.

But right now he couldn't think of a life without her. Like destiny had let them cross paths on purpose. After dating Asami he realized that the feelings for Korra were totally different but he still couldn't place them.

Now he knew that he liked Korra a lot. She liked him too, she had admitted that herself. He was so surprised that the avatar could fall in love with someone like him. The problem was that she told him; back when he was dating Asami. He didn't know how to react and pushed her away at first.

Currently he was single again. Asami saw in his eyes and behavior that his heart didn't belong to her. It hurt her, but she understood. They have spoken about it quite a lot and they broke up as friends.

"Individually we have, avatar Korra. But Pro-bending is a team sport..."

Bolin cut him off. "Bro, she knows you have given her that lecture numerous times."

"Why don't we quit the talk and start our training?" she eagerly said as she stood up from her seat

And so they did. It was an exhausting training, full of action and sparring matches. It took Korra two and an half hours before was able to take Naga out for a run. If she didn't do it now, it could take a while, with this storm coming up, before she was allowed outside of the city's walls.

Naga awoke as Korra opened the door. Her tail was already moving violently, excited with what she knew was coming.

"Hey Naga, are you ready to get out of here?"

Naga gave her answer by licking Korra's face and she walked over to the exit of her shelter and sat down waiting for Korra to come with her.

"Look what I got from the boys, today!" Korra said enthusiastic aimed at her best friend who was already sniffing at the saddle Korra had in her hands. Korra wasn't sure if she would ride Naga with this saddle if she would reject it. Off course she didn't want to disappoint her favorite set of brothers, but thankfully she didn't have to make such decision. When she looked at Naga it was obvious she liked it as well.

Korra put the black leather on Naga's back fastened it securely and exited the shelter of her polarbeardog. She expected to be blinded by the sun but the strong rays of the fireball didn't reach her face. She looked up and saw that the sky was already covered in dark clouds.

She stared at the closed gate. After a moment she averted her eyes towards one of the White Lotus' guards who was looking down at her. "I won't go too far!" she yelled at him, just loud enough to be heard. The wind had already gained strength and it wouldn't take long before it got worse.

"Avatar Korra, you shouldn't go out there. The weather is about to get worse!" He yelled at her from his guard tower. He was right and tried to protect her from getting into trouble. But Korra wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll return in 15 minutes. See it as my birthday gift!" That would convince him to open the gate. Once she would get out there, officers of the White Lotus would follow and keep an eye out for her. She never really was alone. Although she couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there.

Now the gate opened and she led Naga out of the village. The polarbeardog's pace quickened and she was at top speed after just a few moments. She was full of energy when Korra doesn't take her for a daily run.

There was this one spot she usually hangs out, there she could think quietly. It was this ledge, looking over the sea, isolated by big ice bergs. And she didn't know anybody that knew of this place, apart from the White Lotus.

At the pace Naga was running they would reach this place in 10 minutes. That meant she wouldn't be back at the village within 15 minutes. Then the guard probably would tell Tenzin and he would come looking for her.

Korra was sitting on the new saddle that Mako and Bolin had bought her. The black leather felt soft and strong at the same time it looked perfect on Naga as well. There weren't many people that rode a polarbeardog, not even here on the north- and South Pole. She was surprised at her friends' gift because these saddles weren't easy to find and when you find one; they come quite expensive. She was very thankful.

Light snow was already filling the air, the temperature dropped and there was no blue sky visible anymore. But she had arrived at her destination and got of Naga. She felt that something was different, a disturbance in the atmosphere.

She looked around at the massive cliffs around her the ice as hard as steel. There was nothing that looked out of the ordinary but what she did find were some faint footprints. She wasn't as experienced in tracking prints as her father was, but he had taught her the basics.

She guessed that they were at least one day old. The right footprint was deeper than the left one. It indicated that this person has either a weird way of walking or the person was leaning heavily on his right leg. She couldn't find any blood and decided to follow them.

Korra followed the set of footprints for hundred meters and Naga walked close by her side. They lead to an entrance to a cave, sheltered from the elements. Korra entered the cave and wasn't able to see anything and lightened a flame in her hand which illuminated a small part of the cave.

She shocked at the sight in front of her. She was able to see a young man, who was probably her age, sleeping on the ice cold floor. But what was more surprising that this guy was kept warm by a snow leopard.

Korra had only heard of the animal before but never seen one alive. She was told that they were rumored to be extinct, but now the still breathing proof was curled up in front of her.

The animal had already acknowledged her and raised itself from the floor taking a stance which could only be explained as hostile. Korra had always seemed to have a connection with wildlife, which she thought was one of her avatar traits. She was able to make a connection with some of their minds and understand the animal in question.

She normally couldn't do that at will, but now she could enter the avatar state, she would give it a try. She closed her eyes and felt all of her body energy running freely. She concentrated at the animal that could strike her at any moment now but she connected.

Korra was able to feel the animal's emotions but sadly couldn't find a way to really interact. There was this mix of instincts that had kicked in; protectiveness like a mother has on her cubs but also fear. But after some moments this fear suddenly vanished, it was gone, replaced by what felt like relief.

There was something strange going on, it felt like this wasn't a wild leopard. It seemed there was this strong connection between it and the stranger. She wasn't able to keep concentrated and fought to keep in the state. Her mind was working overtime and failed to remain the connection with the beast.

Korra opened her eyes to see the leopard muscles had relaxed and it was now walking over to her. She didn't greet the animal not wanting to spook it. The leopard was investigating her and showed affection by relaxing its head against her leg. The long fluffy tail made contact with her hand and she eliminated the thought that it would attack her.

She was now accepted by the stranger's supposed guardian. It was only now when she was allowed closer that she noticed that his skin was pale, his jaw bruised, and his clothes were stained in blood. She wasn't able to see if the injured boy was still breathing so she felt for his pulse in his neck.

She sighed when she could feel the pounding of the artery under her fingertips. She didn't hesitate any longer and scooped the body in front of her up in her arms. She exited the cave and walked towards Naga and placed him on the saddle. She climbed up herself and held the unconscious body in front of her and spoke up to her best friend.

"Bring us home, Naga."

TBC…

**Please leave a review! I can't use any flames, but I could use feedback and if you have a great idea. Just PM me. See yah all next time….**


End file.
